Tamaran (Earth-7642)
Tamaran is a planet in the Vega star system. It is the home world of the alien race known as the Tamaraneans. History The planet Tamaran lies approximately 26 light-years from Earth in the star-system Vega. It is the eighth planet in the Vega system.1 Tamaran is populated by a race of golden-skinned humanoids who are descended from a feline race and who worship the goddess X'Hal. Many thousands of years ago, the Tamaranean race either migrated or was brought to Tamaran from the neighboring planet Okaara. As they made the world their own, the Tamaraneans established a planetary government that evolved into a feudal society. Each landmass was ruled by a royal family, under the dominion of which exist smaller city-states ruled by Influential families. The Tamaraneans are a passionate people driven more by emotion than reason. While they are unusually fierce warriors, their capacity for love is even greater than their capacity for hate; as a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran. Instead, the people channeled their energies into creating a tropical utopia, a paradise where they could live in harmony with the wildlife and where battle skills were maintained largely for ceremony's sake. Unfortunately, with the rise in power in the Vegan system of the bloodthirsty race called the Citadel, Tamaran was eventually reintroduced to war. Tamaran re-ouffitted its armies and, led by the royal house of King Myand'r, managed to fend off a Citadelian invasion for more than an Earth century. Tamaran's defenses, however, were finally breached when Myand'r's daughter Komand'r defected to the Citadel and revealed crucial military secrets. In the ensuing battle, millions of Tamaraneans were killed; the entire race would have been annihilated had not King Myand'r ruefully negotiated a solemn truce, the signature of which involved sacrificing his other daughter, Koriand'r, to the slavers of the Citadel. Civil War Despite this truce, Tamaran's troubles were far from over. The citizens of Tamaran saw the sacrifice of their beloved Princess Koriand'r as a tremendous act of weakness on Myand'r's part and instigated a worldwide civil war. Komand'r returned and in spite of the intervention of Koriand'r - now known as Starfire of the New Titans - she successfully usurped Myand'r's throne. During this time, Komand'r seized control of Tamaran, with her parents acting as her advisors. Koriand'r returned to Earth. Later, Komand'r had come to realize that it was her own hate that made her despise the world that had spurned her. Using her abilities, Komand'r helped to free Tamaran and stopped a terrorist invasion. Komand'r ruled Tamaran justly and honorably, with both a warrior's fist and a queen's heart. Points of Interest * City-states ** Dors ** Kathas ** Komandus ** Myrrynnian ** Palamar ** Tamarus (the capital) ** Zoriss ** Temple of X'hal ** Royal Palace of Tamaran Residents * Komand'r - Blackfire * Koriand'r - Starfire * Ryand'r - Darkfire * King Myand'r * Queen Luand'r * Ph'yzzon * Karras * Tharras * Alisand'r * Tyran'r * Tamaraneans (Race) Tamaran had two moons